Unexpected Stituations
by Son Chila
Summary: Haven't you ever been in a situation that you wish never even happened or not be a part of? A lot of situations can the best thing that has happened in your life. But you don't know what type of situation will pop up, good or bad. Love, hate, misunderstanding, saddness, joy, happiness a lot of other emotions will be experienced. The question is will they be able to handle it.Sonamy
1. Meet Amelia Jade Rose

**A/N: **Ok this is my first romance for Sonic the Hedgehog so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it cause I'm not so sure about my work. I was never a good writer or creative. So please review and tell me what you think. I should just stop talking. Enjoy:)

* * *

First Day of School- Part 1

Meet Amelia Jade Rose

The sun had risen, shinning through open French doors. A pink hedgehog lay asleep in a queen bed, the sun undisturbing to her beauty sleep. Unbenotice to the hedgehog, a yellow orange, two-tailed fox came into the room with a weird machine that looked like an alarm clock. The fox was messing around with the buttons on the machine and a loud beeping sound escaped it.

"Ah!" cried the pink hedgehog. Hearing someone trying to hold in their laughter, she turned to see her little brother on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Tails!" she angrily cried.

The two-tailed fox named Tails looked at his sister and quickly explained when seeing her angry expression- since someone woke her up so early in the morning. He did not want to face her hammer again when he pulled a stunt like this.

"I'm sorry Amy but don't you remember today is our first day in school and mom and dad wants us to get there early so we can find our classes or have someone show us the school grounds." Tails explained heading to the door. But before he left he quickly added "oh, and breakfast is almost ready." Then he left.

Amy sighed deciding to get her lazy butt off her comfy bed and take a shower to fully awaken herself. 'I don't see why he can't be like any other kid and scream for me to wake up or gently shake me awake. But no he had to wake me up with up with that damn machine of his!' she thought but quickly dismissed the first of her thoughts because if Tails was like any other kid then he wouldn't be the little brother she loves, adores, and would also do anything to make him happy.

Finally going downstairs after a relaxing shower and changing to an outfit she decided to wear for her first day of school. It was a red tank top with a black skirt that went mid thigh with white outlining the bottom of the skirt and also with her black and red boots with a hint of white, and to finish it off she had her usual white gloves with gold bracelets and a white head band to hold back her longish hair and show her bangs.

"Amelia hurry up and eat breakfast." Her mother called- a beautiful red hedgehog with blue eyes and wearing a light blue dress.

"I'm coming mom," called Amy "I had a rude wake up call." Upon hearing this, her mother turned and glared at Tails who was eating his bacon with eggs peacefully.

"Miles" she said sternly. Tails looked up and saw his mother glaring at him. He started chuckling nervously, trying to find a way out. "Um…Dad we're ready to go," Tails said nervously once seeing his sister almost done with her breakfast, "I'll just go…um… go get our backpacks." With that said he quickly ran up the stairs.

A humorous chuckle was heard from a white one-tailed fox leaning on the doorway of the kitchen. "Goodness, Amanda what did you do to the poor boy." Said the white fox.

"Martin, I am proud that Miles is smart to create a machine but he shouldn't use his sister as a test subject." Amanda said sternly.

"Hey! I am not a test subject!" Amy interrupted. By then Tails had made his way down the stairs and started laughing when he heard what his sister said.

"Can we go already I don't want to get lost on my first day of school." Amy stated getting up and running towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up Amy!" Tails yelled running after her.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

We finally arrived at school. I saw that my parents found a middle school that's right across a high school. That means I get to see Amy at lunch! That is if we have lunch at the same time. I really hope so because I have a bad feeling that people aren't going to accept me so easily here.

"Tails what's wrong?" I heard Amy ask.

"Nothing Amy just have a bad feeling." I told her nervously. She looked a little concerned. "If anyone does something or says something bad to you, just text me. Okay?" She said sternly. God sometimes she sounds just like mom, it's creepy. "Don't worry AmAm." I said using my other nickname for her. I saw her smile when I said that. "Okay but please just text me for anything and I'll go right across the street." "Sure sis. Later." I said finally getting out of the car and went through the gates of middle school.

I went to the office to get my schedule. I asked the lady at front where I could get it. She was a gray black spotted dog with blue eyes. I think she was a border collie but I'm not sure.

"Your new here aren't you?" she said in a country accent. I just nodded my shyness kicking in. I never liked new places. "Okay what's your name so I can find your schedule and would you like someone to show you around?"

"My names Miles Prower ma'am and yes please." Sometimes I don't know why my parents entered me with my dad's last name and Amy with my mom's last name. It's just too confusing. The lady gave me my schedule and called someone so they can show me around. Meanwhile I looked at my schedule. I got science cp first period, social studies cp second, free class third, physical education fourth, algebra 1 fifth, and language arts cp sixth. Man these classes are way too easy.

I looked up when I heard the door opening and my breath stop. There was a cream colored rabbit with long light orange colored tipped ears, orange hair pulled into a pony tail with bangs and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, a white skirt that went a little above her knees and orange sneakers.

She came up to me and I started to get nervous. "Hi, my names Cream. What's your?" She said smiling sweetly. "Um, Miles Prower but you can call me Tails." I said nervously.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

I hope Tails is doing alright. He was always a shy kid when it comes to new people or places. I looked over my schedule one more time while waiting for someone to show me around. I have pre-calculus first period, physical education second, chemistry cp third, Spanish 1 fourth, free class fifth, and English 2 cp sixth. Apparently I can choose what class I can have for fifth or just roam around. I might have to think about that. I also have second lunch, great I have to wait longer for my food.

I heard the door opening and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Maria?" I gasped. I saw the yellow hedgehog turn around and stare at me wide eyed.

"Amy?" She gasped also. I just nodded.

Next thing I know I'm being brought in to a bone crushing hug. "Maria…can't…breath." I gasped out. I let out a sigh of relief when she let go. "I see you can still give bone crushing hugs." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Oops. Sorry, about that." Maria giggled out. I started giggling with her. "So this is where you went to when you left." I asked. "Yup. It's not that bad, I made really good friends here. They'll just love you Amy. Come on I still have to show you around." Maria said dragging me to the hall way.

"By the way what class do you have first?" she asked me. "Um pre-cal with Mrs. Berkly." I answered, then covered my ears when she let out a high pitch squeal. "Yay we have the same class together!" she said excitingly.

After she showed me around it was time for first period. Great let's see if this day turns out better then I hoped.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Inside the pre-calculus class there was a blue hedgehog with lime green eyes talking to a silver hedgehog with honey yellow eyes. They were interrupted when their friend Maria came in and talked to the teacher. She turned around smiling at them before going to her seat, behind a purple cat and a white bat. The boys gave Maria questionings looks as to why she's so happy this morning but all they got was her mouthing 'you'll see soon enough'. With both hedgehogs nodding in affirmation they turned their attention to the front of the class hearing their teacher speak.

"Okay class we have a new student today and I expect you to treat her with respect." Mrs. Berkly said sternly. "Ok honey you can come in now." When the door opened every guy in the room mouths dropped and some girls' eyes widened. The only one who wasn't surprised was Maria, all she had a big smile on her face knowing how pretty her best friend really is even if said best friend doesn't believe it.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Amelia Jade Rose."

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys expect me to make Maria a hedgehog. I honestly like her as a hedgehog. Anyway I made Amy and Tails siblings I don't know why I guess because it's cute. See if you can guess something I did about Tails' and Amy's sibling relationship. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and if your a dragon ball z fan, you can read my other stories hope you liked it. Adios.


	2. Tails get bullied

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took long. It's the last weeks of school so we have to do a lot of work. Hope you guys like this chapter. You're going to see more of how Tails and Amys' sibling realationship is close. Enjoy :)

* * *

First Day of School- Part 2

Tails gets bullied

"Amelia you can sit right next to Maria." Mrs. Berkly said. Amy just nodded and went to sit next to her best friend. "Okay I didn't have anything for you to do today so just pass up your homework and you can talk among yourselves for the rest of the period." After the teacher said that everyone started talking and moving around the classroom.

Maria turned to Amy and gave her a smile. "So you want to meet some new people Amy?" Amy just nodded with a smile. "Ok the purple cat in front of me is Blaze and the white bat is Rouge." Maria introduced gesturing in front of her. Blaze and Rouge turned around and smiled at Amy. Rouge then spoke, "Amelia right?" she asked. "I prefer Amy." Amy answered.

From then on the girls talked like they knew each since forever. Maria also pointed out Sonic which is the blue hedgehog and Silver which is the sliver hedgehog, hence the name. They didn't get to talk to the boys since it was almost the end of class.

**Amy's POV**

Man I can't believe it's already lunch. *BUZZ* Oh who's calling me right now. "Hello." I answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hey Amy." I heard my little brother say. "Oh hey Tails what's up." "I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together or did you make new friends." I heard the sadness in his voice when he said the last part. "I did meet new people and guess what?" I said excitingly. "What?" Tails replied clearly confused. "Maria's here so I can go get her and we can hang out for lunch." I said still excited but then I quickly added, "Only the three of us today." "Sure! That sounds fun. I can't wait to see Maria again!" I can practically see him jumping for joy. "Okay meet me by the large tree in front of my school." "Sure on my way." Then he hung up and I laughed softly. Sometimes Tails is too much.

I remembered I had to get my lunch from my locker and put my books away. It's a good thing we have an hour lunch. While on my way there I didn't see where I was going because I was texting Maria to meet Tails and me by the tree so I crashed into somebody.

"Ouch" We both said at the same time. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw the blue hedgehog I crashed into getting up. I think his name is Sonic. "It's alright I wasn't looking either." I replied. He gave me a hand to get up and I accepted. I thanked him. "It's no problem and your name is Amelia right?" He asked. I nodded but said, "I prefer Amy." "Ok Amy, my names Sonic. Nice to meet you." Sonic said smiling. He has a nice smile. Whoa where did that come from? I snapped out of it when I felt my phone vibrate. "Oh excuse me for one second Sonic." I quickly got my phone and answered.

"Hello"

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU!" I winced when the person shouted through the phone. "Maria?" I asked. Sometimes she sounds different when she's yelling, it's scary. I saw Sonic wince too so I guess he heard it too. "Yes it's me and we're waiting for you so hurry up!" She said but in a lower voice. "Okay I'm going just let me get my lunch." "Ok bye" "bye" then she hung up.

I turned back to Sonic. "Sorry I have to go; Maria and my little brother are waiting for me." I said apolitically. I saw his face fall a little but still had a smile on his face. Did he want to hang out with me? That's never happened before. "Oh it's fine. I hope we hang out sometime Amy." He said leaving. Waving goodbye to me and I waved back. "Sure."

I finally made to Tails and Maria after I got my lunch. Maria looked kind of annoyed but I ignored it and Tails looked so happy. I wonder if he was glad to finally get away from the school.

After hanging out with my little brother and Maria, we all left back to class. I had a free period so I decided to go to the library to do some homework.

"Boo!" I heard someone say right behind me and I jumped in fright. Turning around I saw Sonic holding his stomach laughing. Was I really that funny when I get scared? "Sonic! What was that for?!" I yelled. "Sorry, but do you know how funny you look when you're scared." He said calming down from laughing. "So I've noticed." I said rolling my eyes. I decided to change the subject, "So what class are you going to now?" I asked. "Oh, I'm going to the library since I have a free period." "Going to do your homework there?" "Yeah you can say that."

**Normal POV**

Amy giggled seeing Sonic's, embarrassed face. Grabbing his wrist she kind of dragged him to the library. "Well come on, I have a free period too and I was going to the library to do my homework, when you scared me!" "Hey! I said I was sorry." Sonic said after the shock and blush wore off that Amy was holding his hand. Well his wrist but he didn't care.

When they got to the library, most of the time they were fooling around and not doing their homework. Amy was almost done with her math homework when she saw that Sonic was trying to look at her work. "Is there something you want Sonic?" Amy asked annoyed. Sonic's eyes darted everywhere trying to find a way out, finding no way out he looked at Amy and saw she was still expecting an answer. "Um, you see I don't really understand the pre-cal homework so-" "So you decided to try and look at my work. I'm I correct?" Amy finished. When seeing Sonic with his head down looking sheepish, she decided to just give him a break. After all she barely knows him today. "You could have just asked me for help. I learned this last month." Amy stated. Sonic looked shocked and surprised, he looked at her paper again and saw that there was no erase marks and she has all the answers correct. "W-what but how we barely started learning this today!" he said stuttering. Amy just shrugged explaining "well at my old school I had pre-cal honors so they go at a fast pace, also my little brother is way ahead in his education so if I sometimes need help I just ask him." Sonic's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "How old is he?!" he exclaimed. "He's like 12 right now." Amy answered.

For the rest of the period Amy helped Sonic with his math homework. They also found out that they have the same last period together. Sonic and Amy sat next to each other and talked a lot the whole period. Sonic got called on to answer a question but he didn't know it. Amy decided to save him and told the teacher a much better answer then the teacher had expected from her class. When school was over the teacher asked if Amy could stay a little while. Sonic told her that he would wait outside the gates for her.

**Sonic's POV**

I decided to wait outside for Amy because I have a feeling that she is going to take a while. I looked up and saw a yellow-orange two tailed fox holding some kind of machine while walking with a cream and orange colored rabbit, Wait, two tailed fox?! I never seen that before and is that Cream walking with the fox. Well at least Cream made a new friend. One that seems to be very interesting, from the looks of it. I turned to my school to look through a window of the classroom I just came out of. Not knowing that a group of boys are heading in Cream's and the two tailed fox's direction. 'Man she's still talking to Amy; I didn't think it wou-"

"SONIC!" I heard someone shout my name. I turn around and saw Cream running towards me. Hmm I wonder why? I see her stop in front of me bending down to catch her breath.

"What's the matter Creamy?" I asked truly worried. Cream is like a little sister to me, I've known her since she was just a little girl.

"Three boys are bullying and beating up my new friend." She says scared pointing in the direction I was just seeing them a while ago. I look and indeed I see three kids bullying the poor fox. I suddenly feel anger filling up inside me. Without a second thought I get to where the fox and three boys are in a split second, thanks for my gift of speed.

"Hey, what do you three think you are doing?!" I demanded trying to keep my anger down. The three boys look at me and I can see one was a red ferret and the other two were a brown and a tan monkey, probably the lackeys. They look frightened to see me but I didn't care. "Oh, um s-sorry we won't do it again." The red ferret said. He and he's lackeys left as quickly as they came. I looked back to the fox seeing that he was holding one of his tails. Before I can ask if he was okay, Cream comes running back and kneels down right next to the fox. "Are you okay?" I heard her ask worriedly. The fox nodded "I'll be alright."

Then we all heard a worried call from behind us. "Tails!" I turned around and to my surprise Amy comes running past me, going straight to the fox. "Tails are you alright?" Amy asks really concerned while checking the fox over. The fox pushes her hands away gently "I'm fine Amy it's nothing serious." Amy just looks at the fox in disbelief who I presume is named Tails. Her hand lands on one of his tails by accident. "OUCH!" the fox (or Tails) screams out taking his tail out of Amy's way. I see Amy narrowing her eyes at him "Miles." I hear her say sternly. Miles? Is that the fox's real name? The fox sighed and gave up his tail to Amy. She looks it over, her face softens. "Oh Tails they broke your tail." Then I saw her face get really angry and I have to admit I'm pretty scared. "Where are they?! Once I find them their asses are mine!" she says jumping up and about to go find the bully's. I grabbed her by the waist preventing her from doing anything. "Let me go!" she screamed. "No! I'm not going to let you do anything you might regret later." After I said that she calmed down and relaxed in my arms. I couldn't help but like having her in my arms. It felt so right. "Better?" I whispered in her ear snapping out of my thoughts. She just nodded so I let her go, even though I didn't want to, and she went back to see how the fox is doing. He seems to be doing fine but I think he broke his tail. "How is he doing?" I asked. Amy looked up to me "He's doing fine. Thank you Sonic, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." "It's no problem" "Oh sorry I didn't introduce you guys." Amy said suddenly. She looked in the fox's direction and pointed to me. "Tails this is Sonic." "Hi" Tails said shyly. "Sonic this is Tails my little brother." Wait. What? Little brother?! I guess she saw my shocked face because she started giggling. Then she turned back to Tails. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend Tails?" she asked. "Um, Oh yeah Cream this is my big sister Amy and Amy this is Cream." Cream went over to shake Amy's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Cream said politely with a smile. Amy returned it, "It's nice to meet you too."

"So where do you guys live maybe we can hang out some time?" Cream asked. I actually want to know that myself, but I don't want to seem like a stalker to Amy. "We live in a red house by that big park that has everything, between a light blue and cream house." Amy replied. So her family is the one that moved there during the weekend.

"That's cool you live between us Amy." I told her. Tails spoke up "Cool do you guys walk home too?" he asked. "Yeah Cream and I prefer it that way." I replied. "Oh well lets go, I want to get your tail fixed up quickly Tails." Amy said getting something from her backpack. After, she walked over to me holding her backpack out. "Do you mind holding it?" She asked. I shook my head, taking her backpack. "Not, at all." She smiled. Man she has a beautiful smile. Wait. I did not just think that. "Thanks." She went back to Tails and demand, "turn around." Tails just sighed and did as he was told. Amy then put his two tails together, putting them on his back, and then she wrapped it with bandage, I think. "There, that should keep it still until we get home." Amy said while admiring her work. She then turned her back to Tails and said "Hop on Tails." Tails looked uncertain even I looked uncertain but he still got on her back. "Hey Amy you sure you don't want me to carry him?" I asked. She just walked past me while answering "Don't worry about me besides he's my little brother. It's my responsibility to take care of him." "Sometimes you do it too much sis. I can take care of myself you know." Tails stated while resting his chin on her head. She ignored him and just kept on walking. I looked at Cream seeing that she too was amazed at how Amy was walking normally like she didn't even have Tails on her back and how Tails doesn't seem that embarrassed.

Amy stopped and turned around, her and Tails looking at us with their eyebrows raised. I can see why their siblings. "Well, are you guys coming or what? You did say we live between you two right?" Amy asked. "Oh yeah, coming." Both me and Cream said, running to catch up with them.

* * *

**A/N:** There chapter finished. Haha I like this chapter but I feel that I rushed it a bit too much. Oh well it's done. Can you guys figure out something about Tails and Amy's relationship. Please review and tell me if you can figure it out. Oh for where they live,on one side it's Sonic's house then Amy and Tails' house next to it and Cream's house right next to theirs. Across from Amy is Maria's house.


End file.
